


Life After Death

by Azar



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lanie Parish may know just about every way a person can die in New York City, but that's not going to stop her from living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life After Death

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this for fandom_stocking a year or two ago, but I can't remember anymore for whom.

Lanie has a life. This sometimes comes as a surprise to people when they meet her. Particularly people whose only prior exposure to MEs are the ones on television who think a social life means chatting with the corpses.

Nuh uh. Lanie may work with the dead, but that doesn't mean _she's_ dead. The blood in her veins is still flowing, thank you, and when she wants to she knows exactly how to get it pumping.

Sometimes all that requires is a tub of Rocky Road and a chick flick on TV or a good book. Tonight, it involves the hot guy with the British accent from the fifth floor and the classy little swing club she discovered last week. She's wearing a slinky cobalt blue silk dress that hugs every curve and a pair of heels that ought to be registered as deadly weapons (which she knows from experience). When she opens the door and her date catches his breath, Lanie knows it's going to be a good night.

She may know just about every way a person can die in New York City, but that's not going to stop her from living.


End file.
